Viola Black
'Viola Black '(13 Jun 1693 - 14 Jan 1765) was a pure-blood witch who lived in the 17th and 18th centuries. She was the daughter of Cepheus Black II and Lavinia Black (née Malfoy), the grand-daughter of Saturnius Malfoy, 10th Duke of Wiltshire, and wife of William Stuart, also known as "the Mudblood King". She had four children with William, known in childhood as Prince William, Duke of Gloucester, and they were Cassiopeia I, Cepheus III, Lyra I, and Ophiuchus. Biography Early life (1690s-1700s) Viola Black was born as the only child of pure-bloods Cepheus Black II and Lavinia Black (née Malfoy), on 13 June, 1693. She was the grand-daughter of Aquilinus Black and his wife Viola of France, who she was named after. Viola of France was the muggle-born daughter of Louis XIII, King of France and his wife, Anne of Austria, who was taken away from her home country after the French wizarding school, Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, refused to admit her, though a muggle-born needed to be taught. She was sent to Hogwarts instead, where she came in contact with the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, who became fascinated with the concept of muggle nobility. Viola Black was born during a time where the muggle and magical world were heavily mixing. As a result of this mixing, the International Statute of Wizarding Secrecy (also referred to as the International Code of Wizarding Secrecy and commonly shortened to International Statute of Secrecy) was signed in the wizarding world in 1689, then established officially in 1692. The law was laid down by the International Confederation of Wizards to safeguard the wizarding community from Muggles and hide its presence from the world at large, however, the result of this mixing meant that there were still wizards in Great Britain who descended from the muggle nobility. Viola Black was born in Malfoy Manor, outside of Marlborough. When Viola was seven years old, a muggle-born boy came to live in her household. Her grandfather, Saturnius Malfoy, had invited him to live there because he was the heir to the throne of Great Britain (although this was not so, after the Ministry of Magic faked the boy's death to uphold the Statute of Secrecy). Prince William of Gloucester was her only sibling, though he was adopted, and Viola fell in love. Hogwarts years (1700s) Viola received her Hogwarts letter in the summer of 1704, just four years after William Stuart came to live with Viola and her parents in Malfoy Manor. While her parents expressed frustration and disappointment that William had been sorted into Hufflepuff, Viola was determined to get sorted into Slytherin, and she was, on 1 September, 1704. Over the course of several years, Viola became more and more infatuated with her parents' charge. She expressed the wish to marry Stuart to her mother, and while Lavinia Black née Malfoy would have been horrified, had they lived in a time where muggle-borns of great nobility and pure-blood wizards didn't so commonly mix, Lavinia approved. Marriage and children (1710-1760s) Viola Black married William Stuart on 23 July, 1710, at the age of seventeen. They had four children; however, as William's blood was of muggle nobility, the Black Family decided that their issue would carry the name of Black and not Stuart. These descendants would have been the rightful rulers of Great Britain, had it not been for the Act of Settlement in 1701, passed when William was in his first year at Hogwarts and considered dead. They had four children together. They were: * Cassiopeia Zephora Black I (15 May 1711 - 4 Feb 1759) (never married, no issue) * Cepheus Perseus Black II (15 May 1711 - 19 Apr 1718) (died young, no issue) * Lyra Cedrella Black I (20 Jun 1713 - 10 Aug 1790) * Ophiuchus Cygnus Black (9 Mar 1714 - 28 Feb 1775) m. Priscilla Parkinson (1713 - 1780) ** Betelgeuse Black (14 Nov 1740 - 19 Jun 1799) m. Adeliza Rosier (1742 - 1800) *** Cygnus Betelgeuse Black I (3 Jun 1770 - 24 Apr 1853) m. Aphra Margravine Lestrange (1774 - 1849) **** Misapinoa Adeliza Black (14 Jun 1826 - 11 Apr 1867) (never married, no issue) **** Cygnus Betelgeuse Black II (13 Jan 1829 - 7 Jul 1859) m. Elladora Maxime (1830-1857), had issue **** Arcturus Phineas Black I (9 Sep 1835 - 12 Dec 1859) (never married, no issue) *** Adeliza Vulpecula Black (2 Aug 1774 - 19 Oct 1824) (never married, no issue) *** Corvus Delphinus Black (5 Oct 1775 - 2 Dec 1848) (never married, no issue) ** Cetus Perseus Black (11 Mar 1742 - 24 Oct 1775) (immigrated to Colonial America, likely had issue) Etymology Means "violet" in Latin. This was the name of the heroine in Shakespeare's play 'Twelfth Night' (1602). Category:Characters Category:18th century individuals Category:17th century individuals Category:1690s births Category:1760s deaths Category:English individuals Category:Pure-bloods Category:Unicorn hair cores Category:Aspen wands Category:Slytherins Category:Individuals Sorted in 1704 Category:House of Black Category:House of Malfoy descendants Category:Died of old age Category:Descendants of Salazar Slytherin Category:Ancestors of Sirius Black Category:Ancestors of Aquila Black Category:Ancestors of Draco Malfoy